nevernightfandomcom-20200215-history
Tric
A former acolyte of the Red Church, Tric was one of Mia Corvere's closest friends during her trials in the Quiet Mountain and her first true lover. A child born of a forced union between an Itreyan pirate and a Dweymeri princess, Tric was of mixed Itreyan-Dweymeri heritage. While he survived the Church's trials and met the Ministry's requirement to be inducted as a Blade, he was killed prior to his initiation by Ashlinn Järnheim, who stabbed him repeatedly in the chest and threw him into the chasm of the Quiet Mountain in order to prevent his intervention in her and her brother's plot to betray the Church. As a promise to Tric, Mia assassinated his grandfather, Swordbreaker, king of the Dweymeri Isles, after Tric's death. History Appearance Prior to his Weaving in the Quiet Mountain, Tric is described as a young Dweymeri boy with leviathan-ink facial tattoos of astonishingly poor quality, said to look like "they'd been scrawled by a blind man in the midst of a seizure". Despite this, Tric was described as quite a handsome man, lean and broad-shouldered. His dark salt-kissed locks were bound in matted knots and tended to sway over his eyes. He was clearly a half-breed~ his skin olive, as opposed to the standard Dweymeri deep brown, his size, no larger than the average Itreyan, his eyes, hazel, as opposed to traditional Dweymeri black. He dressed in dark leathers, his weapon of choice a scimitar, sheathed inside a battered scabbard. His hands were said to be calloused, from years of swordplay. His smile was wide and dimpled, and his voice soft as velvet. He wore a single silver signet ring, featuring the long serpentine forms of three seadrakes, intertwined - presumably, the symbol of his mother's kin, the Threedrake clan - on his index finger. Personality Upon their first confrontation, Mia assessed Tric, and determined that "''whatever his reasons were for seeking the Church, he was no psychopath. Not one who killed for killing's sake." ''And this proved true. Skills Like all Red Church acolytes, Tric excels in wielding a wide variety of weapons, but is known to prefer blades. Particularly, scimitars and rapiers. An exceptional swordsman, Tric placed Top of the Hall of Songs during initiation. He also has a rather exceptional sense of smell, capable of detecting even the faintest of scents. During initiation, while he was no prodigy of the Hall of Truths like Mia and could hardly identify them, Tric could often detect poisons and toxins by their scent. On their first day in the Hall of Truths, the entire acolyte crop was poisoned by Shahiid Spiderkiller, who introduced a deadly toxin to their mornmeal. Mia and fellow acolyte Carlotta were able to quickly identify the toxin and synthesize an antidote before it claimed any lives, but Tric managed to evade Spiderkiller's trap entirely. He had avoided his mornmeal, on the basis that it had a strange scent, something none of the other acolytes had noticed. Later, in another trial of the Hall of Truths, the acolytes were gassed in their sleeping quarters, but again, Tric managed to evade the danger, detecting the gas before it even went into effect, by its scent alone. Ultimately, it is for this reason that Ashlinn Järnheim kills him prior to her betrayal of the Red Church. The success of the Järnheims' plan was reliant upon a toxin they synthesized and inserted into the Church's evemeal, a toxin Tric would have easily detected and prevented from taking effect. Relationships Part in the Chronicle Trivia *Tric owns twin gravebone swords. Gallery Tric by PhantomRin.jpg|Tric by Phantom Rin|link=http://phantomrin.tumblr.com/ Tric by Fictograph.jpg|Tric by Fictograph|link=https://fictograph.deviantart.com/ Mia Corvere and Tric by PhantomRin, Hands.jpg|Mia and Tric by Phantom Rin|link=http://phantomrin.tumblr.com/ Mia Corvere and Tric by PhantomRin.jpg|Mia and Tric by Phantom Rin|link=http://phantomrin.tumblr.com/ Tric by Nanfe.jpg|Tric by Nanfe|link=https://nanfe.tumblr.com/post/181898343874/pallid-skin-saltlocks-writhing-like-living Category:Characters Category:Protagonists